Weakest Devil
by AnimeHaterofAll
Summary: Jiro's parents lost their lives to the chals brigade and Jiro was forced to work for them. Will he be able to escape and live on or give in to the dark side?
**It took forever for me to come up with this. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Warning Oc is really weak in the beginnig, but he will get cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

I, Jiro Tanaka, am currently running away from my parents' murders. Let me start from the beginning. I am 9 years old. I am a student at Kaminora elementary. My parents were everything to me. My world. The way they laughed, smiled, and how they always encouraged me to live on. I loved it. You see I was born with a very rare birth disease. Nothing is wrong usually except when I do exercise. Just running for a couple of minutes tires me out extemely. To the point where I faint for an entire day. So i have a medical note that forbids me from doing physical activities. I have gone to many doctors across the country, but all said that if I live past 19 would be considered a miracle.

My parents would cry secretly everytime a doctor said that. I hated my self for being born like this. Since I am forbidden to do physical activities I don't any friends. All my classmates ignore me, so I always read manga or light novels during recess. Even though I'm weak I am smarter than most kids so in a way I'm stronger. Still sucks that I'm gonna die in a couple of years. Well if that is if I survive today. The murderers were tall people with black coats. They faces showed no emotion. They also very buff to the point where they looked like they can break stone walls. They came in to my house with swords demanding my parents to give me to them. They said that if my parents didn't do it they will behead them.

They also said they were part of the chaos brigade or something like that. They just spoke things I couldn't understand. My parents tried to hold them off and told me to run away. I did and started looking for someone for help. But no one would open their doors. I didn't even SEE people while I was running. I felt like dying due to my disease, but I pushed myself beyond my limits. "Someone please help! Crazy people are after me!"

I kept running and shouting...but no one answered. I was DYING. My breath was leaving me and my legs were shaking. I don't know how but the tall people couldn't find me.

"Someone please help! The-oof!"

I bumped into one of tall people and I started shaking. I wanted to wake up from this if this was a horrible nightmare. But I couldn't since this reality. Damn it! If only I had power!

"You're coming with me."

He grabbed me by the collar and put me over his shoulder. This guy's campanion came up and said,"Let's go back to the underworld."

Wait so these people were demons!? Am I toing to hell?! Did I do something so horrible that I deservered to got to hell? I broke into tears.

"Please don't send me to hell! Uwaaaahh!"

A bright light came from the ground and it was a large circle with signs. Next thing I know I'm in a forest. I was scared but awestruck at the same time. These guys can freaking teleport! I was brought back from my thoughts when my captor started walking and on the way some branches hit my head. The forest was very green. The sky though looked...wierd. It looks similar to a regular sky but a bit different. We walked for some timee and stopped in front of a building. It was white and cubed. There were a couple of windows only one door in the front. We walked through the door and we went down a long line of stairs.

It was very dark, but you could see speck of light at the bottom. The speck of light gradually got bigger as we went down. Whwn we we finally got at the bottom I was very shocked at the sight of the huge basement. There were cages with beds and a...stall? Wait must be the restrooms. Wait I'm being a prisoner?! Why!? They threw me into an empty cage and said,"You will get food and drink tommorrow. You will also start training tommorrow."

After having some time to calm down I started crying over my parents' deaths. Sniff. All right they said they'll start training me and I will. I'll get strong enough to kill these bastards. I will! But my disease will hinder my progress by a lot probably. Well that won't stop me from getting revenge. Just wait you assholes! Killing my parents will prove to be your mistake. I get pumped up but I immediatly get startled when I see all the prisoners from the other cages. They were children like me. Some had scales, wings, tails, or all of them. But they all shared the look of hopelessness. They've been here longer than me, and judging from their looks this a real hell.

After thinking on what the hell is going to happen I start getting sleepy. I dedide to get rest since I'm probably going to need it.

 **Next Day after trainning**

Huff, huff. Today was HELL! I had run so much I fainted a couple of times. I then had to so so mudh push ups and sit ups. If I slowed down I would get whipped. Then I had to fight some of the kids and I got ass whooped. Then I had to fight a demon beast thing! I got scratched at my chest. I would have scar if it wasn't for the doctor. The way I killed it was by chopping of it's legs. Almost died each time. I cried a lot. I-I ended a life. Do you know that feels! It's last words were,"Please kill quickly."

Just what the fuck! After I killed it I felt like it would haunt me in my dreams forever. Saying that phrase over and over. I...I don't want to be here! I want to go back! Home! Home is were I want to be! But...but even then I would be dead in a couple of years. Why!? Why was I born into this world!?...I know that I will be dead soon either way. So I will make the most out of it. Yes... I will survive this hell. I will rise from these depths of hell and save everyone here. I will destroy this evil organization. I will avenge my parents. Whike I was thinking on how to avenge my parents guards knocked at my cahe and ordered me to go to dinner.

To be honest the food is actually pretty good. While I was eating a boy came to my table and sat across from me. He started talking to me. His name was Jimmy and he was forced to come here a month ago. He was captured while walking from school. He told me that we're all here so we can be trained to be soldiers for the chaos brigade. I asked what this organization is and he said he didn't know. He informed me that if we couldn't improve our strength they would kill us. I shuddered and asked him how we could improve. He said that everyperson here has a thing called a {Sacred Gear}.

A {Sacred Gear} is a weapon given to us by God. Some are called the longinous which dould kill gods themselves. I asked if he has a {Sacred Gear} and he said yes. His {Sacred Gear} is [Shadow Trickster]. When he was about to tell me how it works we were ordered to leave and go to sleep. I wondered what would happen tommrrow.


End file.
